When the Rain falls Red
by KT-ExReplica
Summary: When the rain falls red... You will know I love you... So until then wait for me.


**

* * *

**

**Go**** to Youtube and paste in this after .com:**

**/watch?v=9Y273U2uas4&feature=PlayList&p=1227744CBA1C8AB5&index=4**

**Please go listen to these pieces of music whislt you read, if the playlist starts at 1. **

**Go to song 5 on the list and start there.**

Thanx ^^

**

* * *

**

**When the Rain falls Red, you will know I Love You. ~**

* * *

I stared at the ground blankly as the rain fell around me, the rain was cold and the wind was sighing its lonely lament but I didn't care. I was on my hands and knees for a reason. I looked up into the sky at the dark clouds and the rain. My heart twinged with bitter remorse and pain for not being strong enough. Such sentimental shit…

The rain was clear. It was the same colour as the normal colour of rain should be. But then why would it be different this time round anyway? As I said before… Sentimental shit…

I felt hot tears trickle out of the corner of my Mako enhanced blue eyes. I felt another stab of pain that was already attacking my pierced and anguished heart. First Tsurugi was lying in the mud next to me. Its keen edge and point seemed useless and dull. It seemed to have failed me.

Blood trickled down my forehead and down my cheeks, I knew that the wound from before had opened, just like my heart. I raised my eyes to the merciless heavens. I swore I heard you just then. Just that moment, your voice calling to me sweetly.

"Cloud… Cloud…"

In my sorrow, anger welled up at the fact I was too weak. Grasping the hilt of First Tsurugi I slammed the blade down into the mushy ground, down to the hilt. I slumped back down again all the fight gone from me. I wished it had been me instead. I loosened the blade so a quarter of it was sticking out of the muddy ground.

I stood and staggered back from the dulled hunk of metal. I stared at it bitterly before looking over the plains that stretched out, far out from the cliff we, I stood on. I fell to my knees as my strength failed my legs support and I allowed it to happen, the cold soaking to my very skin, biting harshly, but not as harshly as the wounds that stung my very soul.

I let out a long hoarse scream that voiced out to a lonely wolf's howl, the howl that sang of: Pain, loss, sorrow, love and hatred, the powerful tune rising in the murky sky only to be cruelly washed away by the rain. So that no one could hear my cries. My blue eyes clenched shut as I remembered that hated face that brought me so much torment. That sneer, that pitiless expression of the utmost and intense hatred of everything. I hated those eyes; those horrible green blue slitted eyes. I hated everything about him that had brought me to this state.

I clutched the hem of my tattered shirt to my body, hugging myself against everything, shielding myself from the world. I screamed again. My voice and throat raw as I rent the sky apart in my soulless pleas. I stared at Fenrir just a few metres away from me. I recalled the time I left you then, both going our own ways. I felt horrible for doing so…

Your smile came flooding back to me as I recalled that time, those delicate pale pink lips that twisted themselves into the most malicious of sneers or the gentleness of a smile. Those kittenish smirks and the mocking smiles and the most charming of grins. They all belong to you… They were what made you different and even more unique than any other. How they moved together in perfect harmony to produce the vulgar and pointless sentences you did say.

Those entrancing blue eyes and the crescent tattoos that enhanced every aspect of your slender and slim face. Those goofy goggles you wore on your head that I apparently thought were just for display and the way your long flame red hair hung down your back not always as tamed. But fuck all appearance, I loved you so.

Tears formed at the edges of my eyes. I stood and brushed them away angrily with a gloved hand. Sliding onto the back of Fenrir I revved the engine and without a backwards glance I was gone.

* * *

I tried to ignore the harsh rain fall as thunder cracked and lightning streaked across the heavens. Another flash back stabbed into my mind. I skidded sloppily to a stop, the dried blood on my face already cracking and drying in my blonde spikes.

I and him in that room… We were alone… We were together…

I took advantage of him as I knew he was weaker than me. He screamed and protested but in the end he submitted to me.

* * *

~flashback~

* * *

I sat up on the bed and looked around dizzily; I spotted him standing next to the door.

"Hey, glad you're up."

I narrowed my blue eyes at him, he grinned back lazily. Then I was up and pushing him against the wall.

"Why did you do all this for me?!"

I was yelling now, right in his face, his fragile and slender frame seemed dwarfed by my presence and he seemed to shrink before my very eyes. He pushed at my chest trying to move away and getting no where in the process.

"H-hey! Cloudy… Uh… I thought we were friends… Ya know! Heh… Uhh… Buddies! Yeah we're buddies right?"

I growled low in my throat and cut his stupid ramblings with my mouth, I gazed intently into his blue eyes and his widened for a second, fear present before snapping shut and writhing and wriggling frantically. My tongue traced his lower lip and he shivered and opened slightly. My tongue delved in, seeking throughout his hot wet cavern, ravishing him.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

He shrieked, now fighting properly, his hands lashing out for all my weak points, I grabbed both his wrists and pinned them by his sides.

"Shut up. This will be over in a few moments if you just cooperate. I don't want to hurt you too much…"

He did not take to the news well and bit down on my bare shoulder. I hissed and flung him face first on the bed. Straddling his lower back I ripped the cloth, rid him clean of what was hiding his upper torso. His shirt was in rags and it was in my hands. He yelled at me to get off, he was very strong I admit but I was stronger.

I watched him scream and twist as I bound his hands behind his back and knowing that he did not want this, I blindfolded him. He went completely slack as darkness descended over his eyelids. Then he started up again his screaming and body language more hysterical than before. I closed my eyes and the opened them. I would not do that the hard way.

"No one can hear you… They are all out right now. Just you and me."

He shivered at the part: 'you and me.' He then thrashed out with his legs violently, I caught his right one with ease. He reared up blindly, shaking his head so the blindfold was dislodged somewhat and scream at the top his lungs:

"FUCK YOU! YOU PSYCHO! I HATE YOU! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!"

I purred in his ear to distract him and my hand sneaked down to stroke his crotch area and he quietened down at the sound and sensation but he was shivering from the contact I had given him.

"No. Fuck you."

I hissed into his ear. I would never had forgiven him for dropping the fucking plate on Sector 7 but he does wonders to me, I don't know how, but he does. He was just so arousing and tempting to me. I couldn't stop my instincts just then.

I spread his long pale legs open and shoved two of my fingers into him dry, I didn't even set a tempo; I just thrusted the digits in and out of him mercilessly. He screamed and screamed and screamed. I felt so dirty for doing this to him, but I was doing this so I wouldn't ever have to do it to him ever again. But I was doing it because I loved him.

I kissed him gently and lovingly, he bit down on my tongue, drawing blood, I didn't care, I loved him. I loved him so much. But I didn't know how to express it.

I positioned my hard erection at the tip of his entrance, my cock weeping pre-cum eagerly as I restrained myself from thrusting all the way in. he twisted in such positions I nearly came from looking at him. He was sobbing now, and his wails… I never really heard them.

"Why Cloud! Why?! What did I ever do!?"

I almost smiled at that when I heard him choke out that sentence from those pretty pink lips. I kissed him tenderly and sweetly again.

"Hush."

Was all I told him. I began to slowly breach him, he screamed again, his cries now harsh and his body wracked with heavy sobs of pain and humiliation. He thrashed about; I clamped my hands down upon his legs to keep him still. He howled in pain again as I inched further inside his tight heat. I groaned quietly.

"You're one sick fuck aren't you Strife? Eh? Aren't yo?"

I heard him whisper hoarsely as I continued to slowly push. He panted harshly before thrusting himself down upon my cock. I gasped and stared at him with wide eyes, I knew he did not see this gesture but I'm sure he sensed it.

"So you liked that eh Strife? Well I guess I just found out something new then yo…"

I slid out and then slammed back inside him; the shriek at tore from his throat was still ringing in my ears day to come. I still kept a firm grip on his legs, he wailed, and I saw tears coursing down his beautiful pale face. I licked then away, I moaned as he stiffened thus his walls closing down upon my needy erection. I slammed in again.

"YOU GONNA BREAK THIS TURK YO! I CAN'T TAKE ANY FUCKING MORE!"

I heard him scream as I began a fast pace with no rhythm, just un-synced fucking and thrusting. I slammed repeatedly over and over, hearing him cry out each time. Leaning forward I ripped the blindfold off his face, and he blinked back wetly at me. I kissed both his eyelids and then resumed my pounding. I knew I couldn't break him. No matter how much he said it hurt.

I watched as more tears of pain leaked out of his amazing eyes and each time I removed them, he seemed disgusted and humiliated. I couldn't blame him. He screamed as I became even faster. It was inhumane for a speed such as mine. But then since was I ever human?

"CLOUD! CLOUD! CLOUD!"

Was all I heard as I let out a grunt and felt my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks, my semen being milked out completely by his greedy insides. He screeched a high broken note before ejaculation and then he crumpled, sobbing, tugging feeble at the bonds on his wrists. I swiped up the cum on his chest and licked my fingers, he was watching me with red rimmed eyes, he whimpered as I gave a few more harsh thrusts before pulling out. I watched my own cum leak out of his abused hole, I looked away lest I felt the need to do it again.

"You're a freak Cloud Strife. A fucking psycho rapist. Fuck! I hate you so much right now!"

I stared at him rather emotionlessly before kissing him briefly and then I was gone. I left him there to clean up. Just a one time thing. It won't happen again.

* * *

~end flashback~

* * *

I would never forget the burning hatred he flung at me before I left. How his eyes threw every ounce of revulsion and disgust he felt for me right in my face. But then again I deserved it, I completely ripped him of his dignity and I humiliated him so badly. I knew he didn't want human contact for a while after that.

I will never forget his screams of agony as I tormented him in the worst way possible. But the most humiliating thing of all for any man is to be raped. But not only that, to put icing on the cake to be raped by a man. To send it all to hell, to be raped by your best friend and worst enemy.

But then he showed up not only a week later, and actually covered my sorry sadistic ass. He blew them up. He blew the bridge up and then laughed. But he only was unscathed from the blast. I even travelling fast on Fenrir could not avoid getting hit by the flying debris. It cut and broke my arm. Only he was unmarked. That sly grin and the light hearted chuckled and then the full laughter as if he were enjoying that moment as he just engulfed the whole bridge in fiery explosion.

I coughed harshly and wiped the blood away from my mouth, the rain was still falling hard and harsh upon my back. I squinted out to the barely visible horizon. I looked back at Fenrir, from which I had fallen unconsciously off. I gasped as a tearing burning pain slashed across my forehead and then my abdomen.

* * *

~flashback~

* * *

I was walking up wooden stairs, along a wooden platform, he had summoned me and I didn't know why. I opened the door an there he was he launched himself at me, I realising I didn't want to hurt him I pushed him out of the way harmlessly so he carried on with the momentum outside. I locked the door on him. I saw him. Shinra.

Still no recovered but then he was yelling outside mundane crap that I didn't want to hear, I left. I didn't even wait to hear Shinra's proposition.

I still heard his Electro-Mag Rod buzzing full power as I walked past him. I was driving across the wild plains of wherever the heck I was when I remembered all I did… I don't know why but I was crying. I didn't realise it. Until later he was in the same room as me he pointed out that I had been and that I was feeling remorseful. Remorseful my ass. I stared at him and he glared straight back. He wasn't going to ever forget what I did to him.

* * *

~end flash back~

* * *

I was back in my own world again, gasping and retching, more blood sprinkled the ground next to me but the heavy pounding rain washed the evidence away that Cloud Strife had bled here. A shot rang out beside me. For fuck's sake did they really want to mess!?

I stood and narrowed my blue eyes, the blood that was all over me enhanced the effect of deadly seriousness of the message: Leave me fucking alone.

It was Loz and Yazoo I snarled and pulled out a smaller blade from Fenrir. I didn't have anything else since I left First Tsurugi back. Holding the blade in two hands I charged them and then after a few enraged attempts I flung the blade away from myself and grabbed Yazoo around the throat as he came for me. I crushed him mercilessly, blind and deaf to his pleading cries, the coward. He was the one who did it. I dropped his limp body and picked up the gun and shot Loz as he ran towards me, with that crazy assed stun gun he calls a weapon.

He fell in the heavy rain did not see me and I hacked him to piece with the remaining blade I possessed. Blood flew everywhere and mixed with my own, befouling my name. Sephiroth. I looked up and my blue Mako enhanced eyes widened from under wet blonde hair before I growled louder. He was smirking that cruel hated smirk. Those horrible red rimmed eyes and the slitted pupils. The two before were a joke and too easy for my rage and fury. But he, this was a different. A whole new level of power. Sephiroth.

I flew into a blind rage then. I became the animal that gave me my name. Taking up the heavy blade that I had I ran full streak towards the silver haired asshole. He cut down with that fine blade I knew too well, I dodged. He was the one who took him away from me not only a few hours ago. Just a few hours ago he took the one I loved away from me. My growls became roars and then they changed to screams of fury and I hacked and slashed. My attempts futile.

"Cloud, so nice to see you active and… Alive."

He hissed mockingly, I turned my blazing stare on him. He smiled back, I snarled again. I slashed furiously and my blade only whistled through thin air. I heard him again.

"Cloud… Fight… Go…"

I narrowed my eyes and then growled at the fine blade nicked my shoulder. I twisted out of the way, I realised I was going to fall over Fenrir, I flipped backwards and slid around the side of Fenrir to avoid Sephiroth's hack slash. I growled at him again, as I ducked one of his swipes, his own face was a mask of rage. I dodged and ducked and weaved under his flexible blade, I could snap it with my own but he was too quick for mine.

I slid under him as he jumped high to bring done his blade on my head, I pushed up on my hands and swivelled my hips so my legs crashed into his knocking him over effectively. My blade hit his shoulder, he cried out but was gone before I could strike again. That blazing power of the life stream burnt behind me and I just missed getting hit. I clenched my fists down upon the hilt of my blade.

The blood in my veins burning as I struck the silver haired freak on the weak wounded shoulder that was pouring bright red blood.

I roared again and my blade swung around and around until it was blur. I got him several times. But I paid the price of my left arm. He sliced a huge mother fucking slash all the way from my wrist up to my shoulder. I glared at him and we clashed, I punched him in the eye whilst I jumped back as his leg flew out for a head shot.

"Cloud… His back… The neck… His… Neck…"

I heard his beautiful voice again and swore I was going crazy. I ducked and sidestepped under his blade until I was behind him, I felt my blade slip out of my hands, slippery with rain, I panicked for a split second before remembering the Electro-Mag Rod, I whipped it out and brought the rod down upon the base of his neck, Sephiroth couldn't turn quickly enough which is why he always seemed to jump and turn in the air or spin, but not turn. He screamed I pressed harder down upon the rod, encouraging the fierce current that tore through it, driving the metal into him harder. I picked up my fallen blade. The blood gushed everywhere. It spattered me in the face, my arms, my legs my clothes it stained my hair…

The place where the silver haired bastard stabbed me in my shoulder throbbed, I was glad I had removed the blade before Sephiroth could do anything else…

* * *

~Flashback~

* * *

He was there, I was staring at him and he was looking back at me, probably for the first time without hatred since that time I humiliated him. He smiled encouragingly at me and told me that it was alright. I felt bad, for hurting such an innocent free forgiving person. I felt like the lowest filth besides Sephiroth.

He came forwards and hugged me and then kissed me gently on the lips. His eyes fluttering close for the briefest time. Before I could react he was gone and I was in Aerith's church. I looked at all the flowers around me and then I saw Aerith. She was smiling gently at me.

"Cloud. I have only a few things to say to you before you go. Before you go back to the life stream."

I nodded mutely. She came forwards and patted my head. I closed my eyes and lent into her caring embrace.

"I'll tell you this only Cloud. When the rain turns and falls red. You will know he loves you."

I came back to myself and the only thing left of him was the Electro-Mag Rod with a knotted braid of long red hair slotted through the handle, lying there on the table. I picked it up and looked at it. He had left it there for a reason. I put it away safely, tucking it into my belt. I walked out the door.

* * *

~End Flashback~

* * *

I gazed at the lifeless body of Sephiroth and felt the grief wash over me again like a wave smashing against the rocks in high tide. I couldn't bring myself to look at the mangled body, I mounted Fenrir and sped back towards, to where I left First Tsurugi.

Tears flowing down my cheeks, the rain was seeming to clear as I went faster, I was wrong a streak of lightning lit my path and I pressed on. In my mind's eye I saw his red hair flowing, that beautiful grin and his entrancing eyes.

I tumbled off Fenrir a few metres away from the blade in the ground, just above the grave there. I knelt down and sobbed in front of it. Even though he wasn't buried here I had set up a small monument for him anyway. The Turks had taken him back by Shinra to bury him.

I brushed away my blonde hair as the wind slapped me in the face, bitter and colder than before. I grit my teeth and withstood it. I deserved every single ounce of pain thrown at me.

I saw him again, looking at me through those charming seemingly intelligent eyes, yet that gentle smile seemed to break through the storm I was currently living. I shivered as the warmth spread over me. I heard the voice his voice again for the final time. My eyes snapped open and I stared up into the heavens. I saw the life stream flash through and I saw him there for real.

"Cloud… Because you live… I live… But in you. In your memories. If you die… I die… But I will be with you forever."

I remembered his brave final stand against him… I stared wide eyed into his smiling face. I clasped my knees. He came forwards. I was shaking now. He knelt down and tilted my chin up, he kissed me fully on the lips.

"Look Cloud. Look around you."

I whimpered, as he backed away, I didn't want him to go… I looked as he instructed and I saw the rain falling around me was blood red, as red as roses. I stared at him and he grinned lightly and then vanished. I let out an anguished howl again.

"Take me with you… Reno… "

I had whispered, the red rain washing away my tears and all my pain as Reno granted my wish…

* * *

~Owari

When the rain falls red...

You will know he loves you...

And when it happens...

You will return to the LifeStream...


End file.
